<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lovesick Blues by soviet_whale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865863">Lovesick Blues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soviet_whale/pseuds/soviet_whale'>soviet_whale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, they're in love and in peru, this is literally just straight up fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soviet_whale/pseuds/soviet_whale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold in Peru, but Gansey knew it would be, and Blue is warm against his side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lovesick Blues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me, posting a TRC fic? It's more likely than you think. I know this is really short, but I just love Bluesey and I really wanted to write them. Enjoy!<br/>P.S. I have not read CDTH so apologies for any accidental canon discrepancies.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s cold in Peru. Gansey knew it would be; every single travel-book he’d read said that it would be cold in the mountains, no matter the time of year. But as Richard Campbell Gansey III stands at the top of La Puerta del Sol, he feels warm. Blue is dangling her feet precariously over the edge of the cliff and every so often she turns her head to find Gansey and smiles at him. Every time she does, he gets a little bit warmer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes he forgets that he can kiss her, whenever he wants, but he remembers now. He remembers, and so he walks over to her and swings his feet over the cliff right next to her. He takes a moment to just look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue is nothing short of beautiful. Gansey had known since the first time he talked to her, but back then it wasn’t his place to notice. Now, they’re in Peru together, and Blue’s unruly curly hair is pulled back into a rare ponytail, with more clips than Gansey can count littering the back of her head. Her dark skin is absolutely glowing in the midday mountain sun and her brown eyes glitter like gold, like little pools of honey set in her skin. The coat tied around her waist flutters in the breeze. Gansey thinks she looks like a goddess, so he kisses her soundly on the mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, hello,” she says, and then smiles at him before turning her face back to Machu Picchu below them. “It’s so beautiful,” she murmurs, and Gansey doesn’t say </span>
  <em>
    <span>just like you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but he thinks she hears it anyway. They sit in silence for a while, and Blue uses the binoculars to find Henry running through the ancient city down below. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gansey feels...at peace. Content. Settled. Blue chose him, got to know him, made him feel important. She loves him. He had to die to believe it, but Blue loves Gansey, and she lets him touch, and she kisses him in the hazy afterglow before they drift off to sleep, and she kisses him again in the morning when they wake up, her head on his bare chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Blue starts to pull herself to her feet, Gansey feels a sudden urgency, a tugging at his chest, a voice in his head that screams, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t go, stay in this spot, make sure she knows you love her! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He snakes a hand around her waist to pull her close again, and noses at her ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to go yet,” he tells her when she looks at him questioningly. “I wish we could sit here forever.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want to let you go yet,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he means. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wish we could stay, the two of us, in this moment forever.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” is all she says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t have to let go of me yet,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she means. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And even when you do, I’ll stay near.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as Gansey wishes they could form a bubble and never leave, he knows that in a few minutes they’ll have to head down the mountain and find Henry so they can board the bus back to town. But for now, he sits with Blue’s head on his shoulder and his arm around her waist, stroking the soft skin between her t-shirt and the waistband of her leggings with his thumb, watching the fluffy clouds float past the mountains. They sit there, looking down on Machu Picchu, and they continue to choose each other. It’s cold in Peru, but Gansey knew it would be, and Blue is warm against his side.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! If you liked it and want to see more drabbles like this you should follow my <a href="https://soviet-whale.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>! Hugs and kisses to you all!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>